warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Tribute
}} The Daily Tribute system is the reward system introduced in , replacing the Login Rewards system. Upon logging in to the game for the first time a day, players will be granted a random reward out of the Daily Tribute reward pool. New log-in days becomes available everyday at UTC midnight. Players also receive rewards upon accomplishing a Milestone, a set number of log-in days required to unlock a single guaranteed listed reward, with more valuable items requiring more log-in days to unlock. Log-in days are accumulated into a player's total, counting towards any milestones yet to be completed. Only the total number of log-in days are taken into account by the Daily Tribute system, regardless of player hiatus, i.e. a player who logs in consecutively for 7 days, skips a day, then logs on the day after will still receive their 8th accumulated log-in day. Daily Tribute rewards are random, but the chances of more frequently acquiring rare and higher value items increases as players increase their Mastery Rank, with higher ranks having higher chances of receiving better rewards. Each Mastery Rank increase adds 5% to increased rare drop chances. Additionally, the first mission completed after UTC midnight will have double the Credit reward, also known as the Daily First Win Bonus. This does not work on the profit gained from winning an Index match, effectively wasting your first daily win credit bonus. Daily Tribute will refresh in: Rewards Rewards scale based on days accumulated. The following items can be claimed as free rewards in the Daily Tribute pool: *Credits, 10,000+''Day'' 50 *Endo (80+) *Random Void Relic *3+ hour Affinity Booster *3+ hour Credit Booster *3+ hour Resource Booster *3+ hour Resource Drop Chance Booster *Cryotic, 50+ Rounded(Day/4) *Detonite Ampule (2x to 13x) *Fieldron Sample (2x to 13x) *Gallium (1x to 6x) *Morphics (1x to 6x) *Mutagen Mass (1x to 6x) *Mutagen Sample (2x to 13x) *Neural Sensors (1x to 6x) *Neurodes (1x to 6x) *Orokin Cell (1x to 6x) *Oxium, 100+''Day''/2 *Tellurium (1x to 6x) *20% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *30% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *40% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *50% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *60% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *70% Platinum Discount coupon* (PC Only) *75% Platinum Discount coupon ("Bounty of the Lotus")* (PC Only) *25% Market Discount† (Console) *50% Market Discount† (Console) *75% Market Discount† (Console) *Forma Blueprint *Random Warframe Blueprint‡ *Random Weapon Blueprint‡ *Syndicate Medallions *Discounts last for one purchase within the denoted time, typically 48 hours. Note that discounts cannot be stacked and or combined. Prime Access and Prime Vault purchases count as purchases that will void your platinum discount. Ensure you use the platinum discount before purchasing a Prime Access or Prime Vault pack if you decide to get both at the same time. †Market discount coupons are not usable on Tennogen items or bundles. ‡Only blueprints for weapons/Warframes that a player does not already have full mastery on can be awarded. Milestones For every 50 days between 0 and 1000 days, the player will be presented up to 3 choices based on the original chronological release of each reward (for example, on Day 100, Sigma & Octantis won't be available as one of three weapon choices since it was released after Azima, Zenistar, and Zenith). *Sigil and Resources choices are presented at Days 50, 150, 250, etc. *Primed Mod choices are presented at Days 200, 400, 600, etc. *Weapon choices are presented at Days 100, 300, 500, etc. *Note that the Lodestar Syandana and the Lodestar Armor Set are staying at Day 800 / 1000 respectively. The following shows the original chronological release of each reward before Daily Tribute changes. These items were originally claimed upon accumulating the required number of log-in days: *'50 Days' - Imminent Eclipse Sigil, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Orokin Catalyst *'100 Days' - Azima (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'150 Days' - Awakened Luna Sigil, 3-day Credit Booster, and Exilus Adapter *'200 Days' - (Unranked) *'250 Days' - Eternal Stasis Sigil, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Orokin Reactor *'300 Days' - Zenistar (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'350 Days' - Solar Flare Sigil, 3-day Credit Booster, and Orokin Catalyst *'400 Days' - (Unranked) *'450 Days' - Void Gate Sigil, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Exilus Adapter *'500 Days' - Zenith (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'550 Days' - Lotus Deliverance Sigil, 3-day Credit Booster, and Orokin Reactor *'600 Days' - (Unranked) *'650 Days' - Spectral Tide Glyph, 3 Forma, and Orokin Reactor *'700 Days' - Sigma & Octantis (Comes with weapon slot and pre-installed Orokin Catalyst) *'750 Days' - Guiding Rose Glyph, 3-day Affinity Booster, and Exilus Adapter *'800 Days '- Lodestar Syandana *'850 Days '- One Veiled Rifle, Pistol and Melee Riven Mod each and three Riven Mod Slots. *'900 Days' - (Unranked) *'950 Days' - Lustrous Major Glyph, 7-day Credit Booster and Orokin Reactor *'1000 Days'- Lodestar Armor set As of and onwards, for 1050 Days and every 50 days after, Evergreen reward pools A, B, or C would be presented, with the reward pools rotating every 50 days (A-B-C pattern). The 3 choices of each reward pool are as follows: *Evergreen Choices A (choose one): **3 x Forma **3 x Exilus Adapter **4 x Weapon Slots *Evergreen Choices B (choose one): **50,000 Kuva **7-day Boosters (Affinity, Credits, Resource, & Resource Drop Chance) **30,000 Endo *Evergreen Choices C (choose one): **3 x Rifle Riven﻿ **3 x Melee Riven﻿﻿ **3 x Secondary Riven﻿﻿ Special cases: *As of , on Day 5, the player will be guaranteed a reward of 25,000 Credits and 1,000 Endo upon logging in. Next Available Milestone Notes *Milestone rewards can be previewed upon clicking on milestone icon. Bugs *When first rewarded, Boosters will display double the normal time (e.g. 3-day Boosters will display as 6-day Boosters). This will be corrected by either re-logging or entering a mission. Media Milestone Reward.png|50-day Milestone Reward File:How_pxgz5d9.jpg|Imminent Eclipse Sigil 100 giorni.png|100-day Milestone Reward SigilB.jpg|Awakened Luna Sigil Immagine.jpg|150-day Milestone Reward 20160620201438_1.jpg|200-day Milestone Reward 250-day Milestone.png|250-day Milestone Reward SigilC.jpg|Eternal Stasis Sigil|linktext=Eternal Stasis Sigil 300-day Milestone.png|300-day Milestone Reward 20161117140022_1.jpg|350-day Milestone Reward 20161117141447_1.jpg|Solar Flare Sigil 230410_20170106170126_1.png|400-day Milestone Reward 450day.jpg|450-day Milestone Reward VoidGateSigil.png|Void Gate Sigil 230410_20170416071244_1.png|500-day Milestone Reward 230410_20170416071348_1.png|Zenith 230410_20170605141459_1.png|550-day Milestone Reward 230410_20170605141704_1.png|Eternal Stasis Sigil 230410_20170725151512_1.png|600-day Milestone Reward DJe39FLVYAEeYRA.jpg|650-day Milestone Reward 230410_20170913210616_1.png|Spectral Tide Glyph 230410 20171102145807 1.png|700-day Milestone Reward 230410_20171102151222_1.png|Sigma & Octantis 230410_20171222124054_1.png|750-day Milestone Reward 230410_20171222124120_1 (2).png|Guiding Rose Glyph 230410_20180210144821_1.png|800-day Milestone Reward 230410_20180210145324_1.png|Lodestar Syandana 230410_20180401133238_1.png|850-day Milestone Reward 230410_20180521145304_1.png|900-day Milestone Reward 230410_20180710135149_1.png|950-day Milestone Reward 230410 20180829150511 1.png|1000-day Milestone Reward 230410 20180829150608 1.png|Lodestar Armor Set 20181021114355_1.jpg|Evergreen login screen daily_005-1.jpg|5-Day Milestone Reward 850 Days - Riven Cache - Lustrous Major Cache.png|850 Days - Riven Cache (or) Lustrous Major Cache Warframe Daily Tribute 2.0 Update Changes Overview Patch History Daily Tribute Changes: Milestones! On the major Milestone days (every 50 days between 0-1000) you will be presented with up to 3 Choices! These choices will still respect the original chronological release, and by the next time you reach a given category, you'll see a new item appear in place of what you've already chosen (if applicable). 1. Sigils and Resources. Days 50,150,250, etc. 2. Primed Mods. Days 200,400,600, etc. 3. Weapons. Days 100,300,500, etc. Day 1000 and beyond! Starting at Day 1050, Evergreen reward choices will be rotated every 50 Days though the following options: Evergreen Choices A (choose one): 3 x Forma 3 x Exilus Adapter 4 x Weapon Slots Evergreen Choices B (choose one): 50,000 Kuva 7-day Boosters (Affinity, Credits, Resource) 30,000 Endo Evergreen Choices C (choose one): 3 x Rifle Riven 3 x Melee Riven 3 x Secondary Riven Scaling Day-to-day: Scale all the things! One important thing to clarify is that the in-game items received on the non-Milestone Days in Daily Tribute system now scale based on the amount of days you have logged on. Endo is an example well documented in the past Workshop, but this also applies to Credits, Booster Durations, Resources, Syndicate Medallions, Relics, and Forma Blueprints. The way this Scaling works is that we have chosen a base amount of a given item and applied a multiplier that reflects your current amount of Days logged in - it does vary by item type! For example, on Day 1 I get 1 x Tellurium, but on Day 1000 I get 6 x Tellurium! Additional Information: *There is now a fixed Day 5 Reward of 25,000 Credits and 1000 Endo. *Our goal is to make it only slightly more flexible while still respecting the core need to login frequently. Personalization is a huge part of Warframe and we think that this changes the Daily Tribute system to better reflect that. *The Lodestar Syandana and the Lodestar Armor Set - they are staying at Day 800 / 1000 respectively. *We have added custom lines and videos to each Daily Tribute which brings a Warframe NPC out to greet you on your new day. Changes: *Changed Coupon wording from ‘-50%’ to ‘50% OFF’ for clarity. *Fixed the D-Pad not working on the Daily Tribute screen. *Fixed Boosters showing double duration in top right after being obtained through Daily Tribute reward. *Fixed Daily Tribute potentially giving a vaulted Relic. *Replace a vaulted Relic (Meso V2) with a current Relic (Meso H1) in the Daily Tribute rewards. *Fixed the 750 Daily Tribute rewarding you 3 Exilus Adapters instead of the intended 1. *Added 750 Day Daily Tribute Reward, the “Guiding Rose Cache”. *Sigma & Octantis added as 700-day reward. *Added “click to open”, “select one”, and “press x to open” instruction labels to the Daily Tribute. *Fixed a Vaulted Relic being rewarded as Daily Tribute. *Fixed an incorrect icon for Login Reward content. *Removed a vaulted Relic from the Daily Tribute rewards and replaced with new Relic. *The Codex now shows if an item is included in the Daily Tribute offerings. *Fixed Primed Vigor being tradable. *Fix a script error when the Daily Tribute offered a Mod. *Fixed bug that was causing players to get stuck on the login reward screen. *Void Key Pack from the Market and Daily Tribute has changed to Relic Pack. *Fixed the Daily Tribute screen overlapping the completed Quest screen. *Fixed an issue where receiving rewards requiring inventory slots prompted the “Invalid Inventory Slots” message. *Fixed Primed Fury being tradable. *Players will no longer have to log in/out to receive the Daily Tribute prompt if already logged in when the login resets. *Fixed the UI incorrectly stating that you had invalid Inventory slots when claiming Daily Tribute items that require a new slot. *Fixed some Hidden Login Rewards not properly being delivered to players. *Fixed an issue that would cause login rewards to be lost by players whose game closed immediately after logging in. *Fixed an issue where login rewards were not given to players. *Fixed an error that would occur in distributing login rewards. *Fixed Login rewards rewarding blueprints for items already owned by the player. *Fixed some login rewards missing from the Login 2.0 reward system. ;Introduced *The Login Reward System has been given a total overhaul, and will now give players increasingly valuable rewards with each daily login. *Logins are tracked cumulatively, and players will not be penalized for missing any number of logins. *Players with a higher Mastery Rank will have increased chance to receive rare (or more valuable) rewards. **Each level of Mastery Rank will provide a 5% increase to obtaining improved rewards. *Login Rewards are randomly generated. *The following unique weapon has been added to the Login Reward System: **Azima: This unconventional machine pistol packs a deadly surprise. }} de:Täglicher Tribut es:Tributo diario Category:Mechanics Category:Update 18